


He's stronger than you know

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest bezdomny, a Harry znajduje odwagę, aby mu pomóc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's stronger than you know

Minął miesiąc odkąd Harry wprowadził się do nowego mieszkania.  
Jak każdego dnia, mógł go spotkać na swojej ulicy. Czasami siedział na ławce przed lodziarnią, innym razem na schodach jednej z kamienic, dopóki ktoś go nie przegonił. Dość często spacerował wzdłuż ulicy tam i z powrotem, a noce spędzał w zaułku pomiędzy dwoma kamienicami, za śmietnikiem. Ludzi go przepędzali, wyzywali, straszyli nim dzieci, zdarzało się, że rzucili czymś w niego, jednak on zachowywał się jakby go to nie ruszało. Był bezdomnym, a do urodziwych też nie należał. Podarte, brudne ubrania. Tłuste, posklejane od brudu włosy, także jego twarz i ręce nie były czyste. Dodatkowo przez jego lewy policzek, od oka, do kącika ust, rozchodziła się brzydka blizna, jakby ktoś przejechał tam nożem. Jednak to, co Harry’ego w nim zaintrygowało to oczy. Piękny błękit, wymieszany z odrobiną szarości, przypominały deszczowe niebo. Widział w nich tylko jedno, pragnienie akceptacji i miłości. Nie było w nich złości, bólu, braku wiary. Mówiły tylko o tym, że chcą, aby ktoś go chciał i pokochał, tylko tyle.  
Z tego co kędzierzawy się dowiedział, jedynym wsparciem dla niego była pani Mills. Miła staruszka, która dokarmiałam Scara – tak go nazywali ze względu na bliznę – przyjmowała na noc, kiedy był potworny mróz i czasami pozwalała się wykąpać. Nie przejmowała się dziwnymi spojrzeniami sąsiadów i ich szeptami za plecami. Chciała pomóc bezdomnemu chłopakowi i to robiła. Niestety zmarła kilka miesięcy temu i od tego momentu Scar nie miał nikogo.  
Pomimo tego, że od miesiąca chłopak z blizną zaprzątał jego myśli, Harry nie pomógł mu. Widział jak nie raz chodzi głodny, jak dzieci rzucają w niego kamieniami lub dorośli przepędzają, naśmiewając się przy tym. Było mu go żal, jednak nic nie zrobił. Nie miał w sobie tyle odwagi co pani Mills, i nie potrafił tak jak ona nie przejmować się tym, co mówili o nim ludzie.  
*****  
Nie znosił zimy – było ślisko, śnieg szybciej niż się pojawiał znikał, pozostawiając po sobie ciapę, no i szybko się ściemniało. Zimno mu nie przeszkadzało, no chyba, że było ok. -20 stopni, ale jego zdaniem wtedy nie było zimno, tylko lodowato. Należał do osób, którym ciągle było gorąco i nawet w zimie miał uchylone okno w swojej sypialni.  
Ciemność już dawno zapanowała nad Londynem. Światła latarni oświetlały ulice, odbijając się w kałużach, które jeszcze niedawno były białym puchem.  
Harry wracał z pracy, ciesząc się, że na dziś już koniec i może wrócić do domu, wykąpać się, zjeść coś i zakończyć dzień oglądając telewizję. Skręcił w końcu w swoją ulicę i przyspieszył kroku, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy znajdzie się w swoim mieszkaniu. Zbliżał się do zaułka, gdzie przeważnie nocował Scar, kiedy wyszła z niego trójka mężczyzn. Rozmawiali o czymś, co chwilę przeklinając i widocznie z czegoś byli zadowoleni. Przeszli obok Harry’ego, potrącając go przy okazji, i nie zaszczycając ani jednym spojrzeniem. Kędzierzawy zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się co oni tam robili. Podszedł do zaułka, zaglądając do niego, jednak nic nie zobaczył. Planował ruszyć dalej, kiedy usłyszał cichutki jęk, dochodzące zza śmietnika. Przygryzł wargę niepewny co powinien zrobić. Ostatecznie rozejrzał się dookoła, czy ktoś mu się przygląda, po czym wsunął się do zaułka. Obszedł śmietnik i teraz zrozumiał, po co tutaj była trójka mężczyzn, których spotkał.  
Na pogniecionych, lekko wilgotnych kartonach leżał Scar. Był zupełnie nagi, a jego wychudzone ciało zdobiły liczne blizny, zadrapania i siniaki. Dostrzegł również krew na jego udach i twarz. Chłopak cichutko pojękiwał, próbując dosięgnąć swoich ubrań, albo raczej tego co z nich pozostało.  
Ukucnął obok, a Scar wyczuwając jego obecność, odwrócił głowę. Niebieskie spojrzenie spotkało się z zielonym. Harry spodziewał się zobaczyć w nich łzy, ból i strach, więc jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy jak zwykle mógł w nich ujrzeć niemą prośbę o akceptację i miłość. Poczuł jak łzy kłują go w oczy.  
Tego już było za wiele! Udawał, że nie widzi, kiedy ludzie go przepędzają, kiedy dzieci rzucały w niego kamykami, udawał, że nie słyszy, kiedy się z niego naśmiewają i wyzywają. Jednak to… Przecież nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy, nikomu nie zagrażał, więc dlaczego tak go potraktowali?  
Teraz do niego dotarło. Musi mu pomóc, nie patrząc się na to co powiedzą inni. Nie powinien się przejmować zdaniem kogoś, kto nie widzi nic złego w takim traktowaniu innych, tylko dlatego, że są bezdomni. Po co miał interesować się tym co pomyślą o nim osoby, które nie potrafią wykrzesać z siebie, ani odrobiny zrozumienia i współczucia. Po co miał martwić się o słowa osób, które nic dla niego nie znaczą. Wiedział, że jego bliscy nie mówiliby o nim źle, za to, że pomógł temu chłopakowi. Wręcz przeciwnie, poparliby go i byliby z niego dumni. I to powinno się liczyć.  
Chciał pomóc bezdomnemu chłopakowi i to zrobi.  
Ściągnął swoją kurtkę i okrył nią nagie ciało Scara, po czym ostrożnie wziął go na ręce, mimo to musiał podrażnić, któryś z siniaków, bo z ust szatyna wydostało się ciche syknięcie.  
\- Przepraszam – odpowiedział i skierował się do swojej kamienicy. Przez całą drogę czuł na sobie spojrzenie bezdomnego chłopaka, co odrobinę go krępowało, dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu i posadził go na kanapie.  
\- Zostań tu, przygotuję ci kąpiel – i nie czekając na reakcję Scara udał się do łazienki. Po chwili wanna była pełna, a na szafce leżał czysty ręcznik i ubrania. Poszedł po bezdomnego, prowadząc go z powrotem do łazienki.  
\- Jak się umyjesz to popatrzę na twoje rany – kiedy szatyn skinął głową, wyszedł i udał się do kuchni, przygotowując dla nich posiłek. Kiedy na stole stał już talerz z kanapkami i kubki z herbatą, w wejściu pojawił się szatyn i Harry’emu odjęło mowy. Miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim ktoś inny. Nigdy nie uważał Scara, za ładną osobę, jednak chłopak przed nim był śliczny. Nawet z blizną, zdobiącą jego policzek, był śliczny. Włosy już nie były posklejane od brudu, tylko czyste i puszyste. Pod brudem na twarzy, kryła się ładnie opalona skóra z delikatnymi rysami. Mały nosek, wąskie, różowe usta i drobne kurze łapki dookoła jego oczu, kiedy nieśmiało się uśmiechał. Miał na sobie spodnie dresowe i sweter, które były na niego za duże, jednak wyglądał w nich niezwykle uroczo.  
\- Dziękuję – to były pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał kędzierzawy. Jego głos był przyjemny, wysoki i lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Chodź, zobaczymy na twoje rany – uśmiechnął się do szatyna, prowadząc do salonu. Posadził go na kanapie i udał się po apteczkę. Kiedy już wrócił zaczął smarować siniaki chłopaka i przyglądać się głębszym ranom – Jak się w ogóle czujesz? Może powinienem cię zabrać do lekarza?  
\- Nie trzeba – pokręcił głową – Po za siniakami i zadrapaniami nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, a jego oczy ciągle spoczywały na kędzierzawym.  
\- Tak w ogóle – zaczął, kiedy odłożył apteczkę – Jestem Harry – wyciągnął dłoń.  
\- Louis – uścisnął rękę wyższego. Styles musiał przyznać, że miał piękne imię i bardzo do niego pasowało.  
\- Chodźmy jeść – zaprowadził Louisa do kuchni i posadził przy stole. Jedli w ciszy, a wzrok kędzierzawego co chwilę uciekał do twarzy szatyna i jego blizny. Zastanawiał się kto mu to zrobił i dlaczego mieszka na ulicy, jednak nie zadał żadnego z tych pytań, nie wiedząc czy może.  
Wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy Louis zabrał głos. Nie spodziewał się tego.  
\- Ojciec dowiedział się, że jestem gejem. Był pod wpływem alkoholu. Rozbił butelkę i wbił w policzek. Jeszcze tego samego dnia uciekłem.  
\- Co? – Harry czuł się zmieszany.  
\- Zastanawiałeś się pewnie skąd mam bliznę, więc mówię – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.  
\- A co z twoją mamą? – zaryzykował pytaniem. Uznał, że skoro szatyn sam zaczął tę rozmowę, na to pytanie również odpowie.  
\- Zmarła, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Miałem tylko ojca, który popadł w alkoholizm. Raz widział mnie, kiedy całowałem się z chłopakiem. Wściekł się i mnie zaatakował. Jeszcze tej samej nocy spakowałem się i uciekłem tutaj, jednak zostałem okradziony. Nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć pracy, nikogo nie znałem i skończyłem na ulicy. Nie było źle póki żyła pani Mills. Pomagała mi jak tylko mogła, chociaż sama miała niewiele, a jej mąż nie był zadowolony, że się mną przejmuje. Ale później… - urwał, wbijając wzrok w swoich dłoniach. Po chwili Harry je ujął w swoje. Nie sądził, że ten chłopak tyle przeszedł, że miał takie życie. Był jeszcze młody, a tyle miał za sobą.  
\- Przepraszam – widział jak głowa Louisa unosi się i wymalowane jest na niej zaskoczenie.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za to jak cię traktowałem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Przecież nic nie rozbiłeś – zmarszczył brwi, dalej nie rozumiejąc.  
\- No właśnie, nic nie robiłem – zgodził się – Widziałem jak inni cię traktowali i nic nie robiłem.  
\- Harry, to nic – próbował zapewnić kędzierzawego, że wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- Nie, nie jest. Wiedziałem, że to co się dzieje jest złe. Mogłem zareagować, mogłem ci pomóc, jednak strach przed opinią innych mnie powstrzymywał – czuł jak łzy kłują go w oczy. Mógł już dawno zadziałać i nic z dzisiejszej nocy nie miałoby miejsca.  
\- Więc czemu tu jestem?  
\- Zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem się przejmować zdaniem osób, które nic dla mnie nie znaczą i muszę zrobić to co uważam za słuszne – odpowiedział i dostrzegł jak na twarzy szatyna maluje się prawdziwy uśmiech.  
*****  
Tej nocy poszli bardzo późno spać. Skończyli w salonie na kanapie, rozmawiając. Louis opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie i życiu po śmierci matki. Mówił o tym jak odkrył swoją seksualność i ja nie potrafił sobie z tym na początku poradzić. Harry dowiedział się, że szatyn ma 23 lata, a bezdomnym jest od 6 lat, i to było dla kędzierzawego prawdziwym szokiem. Przecież chłopak jeszcze nie był pełnoletni, kiedy musiał stać się dorosłym i samemu sobie radzić. Louis wyglądał na kruchego i bezbronnego, jednak Harry dobrze wiedział, że jest o wiele silniejszy. Podziwiał go za to.  
Szatyn wyciągnął również informacje od zielonookiego. Styles opowiadał o swojej rodzinie, przyjaciołach. Na początku nie był pewny, czy powinien o tym mówić, wiedząc jak wyglądało życie Louisa, jednak uśmiech na ustach mniejszego i jego pytania upewniły go, że chce o tym słuchać.   
Zasnęli wspólnie na kanapie.  
*****  
Louis został u Harry’ego tej nocy, jak i każdej następnej. Zamieszkał z kędzierzawym i z jego pomocą znalazł pracę. Powoli zbliżali się do siebie, aż Harry przyznał się do swoich uczuć, a jego serce o mało nie pękło przepełnione miłością, kiedy Louis przyznał się, że je odwzajemnia.  
Tak jak kędzierzawy się spodziewał ludzie dookoła gadali na ich temat, zdarzało się nawet, że niektórzy ciągle obrażali szatyna, jednak Styles zawsze stawał w obronie ukochanego. Już się nie bał tego co o nim pomyślą, nie interesowało go to. Najważniejszy był Louis oraz jego szczery, piękny uśmiech i bezpieczeństwo.  
Czy żałował, że przygarnął bezdomnego?  
Nie.  
Dzięki temu, był teraz tutaj, w swoim ogrodzie. Siedział na drewnianej huśtawce, obejmując ramieniem uroczego szatyna, który od 4 lat był jego mężem. Louis trzymał w ramionach małą kruszynkę, którą nazwali Hope i z czułością obserwował jej śpiącą twarzyczkę. Z kolei wzrok Harry’ego wędrował z szatyna i córeczki, na ich drugą pociechę – 3 letniego Theo, który gonił po ogrodzie, bawiąc się z psem. To była jego rodzina, jego życie i nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego w świecie.  
Mieli wzloty i upadki. Były kłótnie o poważne sprawy, jak i błahostki. Raz niewiele brakowało, aby się rozstali. Zmagali się z dużymi, jak i mniejszymi wyzwaniami, jednak zawsze byli razem. Zarówno w szczęśliwych chwilach jak i nieszczęśliwych momentach. Mimo to Harry nigdy nie żałował decyzji, którą podjął. Gdyby teraz mógł cofnąć się w czasie, zmieniłby tylko jedną rzecz – uratowałby Louisa dużo wcześniej.


End file.
